What's going to happen?
by Sesshy134
Summary: At the death of Kaede, Rin is forced to wonder what's going to happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story in forever, and I hope you like it! I do not own InuYasha.

-----------

It should have been raining. It should have been dark and gloomy. It should have made no one want to venture out of their huts. But it was beautiful, sunny, and warm, children were itching to get out of their formal kimonos and play in the nearby stream.

Lady Kaede was dead. Lady Kagome was sobbing her tears into her husband's red kimono. Lady Kagome had been close to Lady Kaede, having learned from her for the last seven years. However Rin was taking it the hardest having lived with Lady Kaede, who had been like a mother to her, and been there with her when she died. Rin had no one to comfort her while she cried. She felt powerless and absolutely alone.

Everyone at the funeral had a hand to hold whether it be a lover's or a sibling's or a parent's. Rin was friends with these people but the one she had been closest to was now in an urn and only ashes. Miroku the monk was still talking, still making everyone stand there. Rin could feel the eyes on her back everyone seeing the poor girl standing alone.

Eventually the talking stopped, and the crowd began to disperse. People came up to Rin and murmured their apologies for her loss; luckily no one asked her the one question that she was terrified to answer. What happens now? Will she become the priestess of the village, she was talented enough but with no real gift or desire to continue with it. Would she marry a local boy and go to work on a farm? That seemed the nicest thing but none of the local boys caught her attention, and even if there was a boy she fancied, most boys sensed she was odd, different, or taken.

Finally all the mourners that had come up to pay their respects had left, and Rin was alone at the grave. She could hear children laughing in the distance finally allowed to play, not caring about the nice old lady who had died. What next? It kept popping up in her brain, and she wanted to run away from the question.

She saw the forest in the distance and she ran. She saw a bird take off in the distance and she pushed herself faster, hoping to take off like the bird.

Deeper and deeper into the forest she ran, weaving herself around trees and over twisted roots that got in her way.

She'd been running for a while and was panting when she saw a flash of white to her left and she stopped. Was it real? Is it him? She wondered as she walked over to where she saw it.

There he stood in the clearing.

Tears sprang to her eyes, she couldn't believe it, it had been two years since the last time she had seen him. She fell to her knees at his feet and started crying.

He didn't move, he didn't even look down at her, as if to give her some privacy while she composed herself.

Eventually she stopped crying and picked herself up.

"M-My Lord?" she asked hesitantly. He saw her hand twitch as if she wanted to touch him. "Is- is it really you?"

He gave her a simple nod.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" she said as she started to cry again. She wanted to hug him but knew he wouldn't like it so she refrained.

When she had finished crying again she asked him, "Lord Sesshomaru may I ask you a question?" again his answer was a nod. "Lord Sesshomaru, what am I supposed to do now?" If anyone knew the answer to this question it would be her Lord.

He thought for a moment and then he spoke his heavenly voice and said, "Do whatever you choose to do."

She contemplated long and hard as she processed that information, 'Whatever I choose to do?' she thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru would I be able to go with you?" she asked.

"No Rin."

"But that is what I choose!" she said taking a step closer to Sesshomaru, so close she was almost touching his breastplate.

"This choice is not up to you," he said lifting her by her arms and placing her at arm's length away.

Tears of rejection filled her eyes, and realizing she had just made a fool of herself she turned and ran back to the village.

Later…

She walked into the hut half expecting Lady Kaede to be there. Rin looked at her mat that had been left out on the floor and realized that she was exhausted; she didn't even take off her kimono she just slid under the blanket and fell asleep.

Later…

The moon was full; shining bright light into the small hut, someone else was there, she could sense it. She turned and there he was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up. He seemed so calm just sitting there legs crossed on the floor right next to her. She tried to calm herself as her eyes began to burn from thinking about the rejection from earlier.

Some hair fell into her eyes, and faster than she could move a hand was out and had already smoothed the hair away, but the hand lingered and slowly moved down to her jaw where he then pulled her forward.

Rin was shocked, she had barely had any physical contact with Sesshomaru at all unless her life was endangered, but now his mouth was upon hers forcing entrance which she gladly surrendered.

He pushed her back into a lying position while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled himself on her, and that was when she first noticed he wasn't wearing any armor. Had he known this was going to happen before he even stepped into the hut? But she immediately lost her train of thought when his hands began roaming all over her.

Eventually he began taking her kimono off and she got the courage to start to try undressing him, but her fumbling fingers couldn't quite figure it out and he undressed himself for her.

Later…

It had been painful at first, but he was gentle and when it was finished he allowed her to curl up next to him and fall asleep.

Later…

She woke up expecting him to still be next to her, but he was gone. She dressed quickly and expected to find him outside somewhere. She went to the creek and bathed, then she continued her search for him. She spotted InuYasha playing with his child.

"InuYasha, is Sesshomaru still here?" she asked.

"Not that I've smelt. I thought that he was with you. You absolutely reek of him!" he said.

'Even after I've bathed I still smell like him?' she thought. She looked at InuYasha playing with his child and a thought came to her. She put a hand on her stomach and said, "Oh, What's going to happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back, I hope you enjoy this! I do not own InuYasha.

---------------

Rin stayed hidden in her hut and didn't come out unless she absolutely had to. She didn't want people spreading rumors about the pregnant unmarried priestess. She wondered how much worse the rumors would be if they knew the father was a demon.

"Is there anything else you need?" Kagome asked.

Rin turned her gaze from the window to Kagome. Kagome had been so helpful. Once Rin had started showing Kagome got everything for Rin.

"Lady Kagome you have been far too helpful, but I must ask, has InuYasha smelled him?"

"I'm sorry Rin, but if InuYasha had smelled Sesshomaru coming, he would have been here in a moment," Kagome replied.

"I know, I just want to know if Lord Sesshomaru is coming back." Rin said as her hands rubbed over her large six month pregnant belly.

"Rin, would you prefer a boy or a girl?" Kagome asked trying to change the topic.

"Oh, I know that it's going to be a boy," Rin asked very matter of factly.

"Well I need to go check on Kikyo," Kagome said standing up to leave.

"Goodbye Lady Kagome, thank you for helping me and keeping me company." Rin said.

Later…

InuYasha came into the hut and Rin sat up with a start. "Is he back?" she asked.

InuYasha shook his head no. "Rin, are you sure you don't want me to go find him?"

"Yes, Lord InuYasha I am quite sure. I'm sure he's busy and I don't want him to be bothered by my trivial things. Thank you for keeping lookout for me. I really appreciate it. Good night InuYasha."

"Yeah, goodnight Rin."

3 months later…

It started in the late afternoon, the contractions. Rin needed to be patient and wait for one of her friends to come check on her. She lied down on her mat and felt the contractions continue.

Then she felt it a sharp pain in her stomach. It felt like claws. Her child had claws! Was this child going to be a beast like Jinenji? She would hate to give Sesshomaru a spoiled gift like that. It would be all her fault for being such a weak human.

"There, there," she said trying to calm down the child within her. The child calmed down a bit, but the contractions and some scratching continued on into the night and still no one had come to check on her.

She looked out the window and she saw the full moon, she had a bad contraction and this one made her scream. Suddenly InuYasha was there at the door.

"Get Lady Kagome!" Rin yelled at him.

InuYasha immediately fetched his wife.

Kagome came in and started to help Rin with the birthing process. "Rin, there's so much blood." Kagome said, as she moved Rin's legs apart.

"He was clawing at me," Rin explained as she gasped through another contraction, "Oh Lady Kagome my child is going to be a monster!"

Once the child was born Kagome brought it over to Rin, who used the last of her strength to look at the small infant, "he's human?" she asked.

"I think that tonight must be the night he transforms into a human, tomorrow he'll take his true form." Kagome said taking her eyes off of Rin to look at the child. However when she looked back at Rin she gasped. Rin's eyes were glazed over gazing in the direction of the child but not focused on it. Kagome stood up and ran out of the hut holding the infant in her arms.

"InuYasha! Rin's dead!" She yelled sobbing. InuYasha landed in front of Kagome and held her to him with the child between them. "There was so much blood! I couldn't do anything! She looked at the child and spoke and then she wasn't there anymore." She sobbed frantically into his shoulder.

"Kagome go home take care of the child, I'll take care of Rin."

Later…

"Your mother was right about you," Kagome said talking to the infant as she fed it, "she knew you would be a boy."

Shortly after the sun came up the child began to squirm and transform in her arms. When the transformation was finished there was a creature that was twice the size of the infant she'd been holding before. It had large round golden eyes it's body looked like a person had been turning into a dog and then stopped halfway through. It's face had a pointed snout and it had silver hair.

Kagome started crying and held the child tightly to her, "Oh your mother really was right about you, she knew you would look like this."

Shortly after, InuYasha entered the hut, he looked at the infant and said, "Kagome, let's go find Sesshomaru."

Later…

"Umm… Lord Sesshomaru. InuYasha and his wench are here. They wish to speak with you." Jaken said as he entered his master's study.

Sesshomaru didn't move, he could care less about his half brother coming to yell at him about leaving Rin. Truly he had been expecting this earlier, but where was Rin? She should have come by now.

"My Lord, they say it's important about Rin," Jaken said timidly.

'About Rin, huh?' Sesshomaru thought, that made him curios and he went to greet his guests.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she walked slowly up to him holding the large child, covered in blankets, in her arms. "Rin died in child birth. She died before she could name your son. She's sorry, for everything."

"Stop," Kagome stopped a few paces away from Sesshomaru, "Show me this child," he demanded.

Kagome slowly unwrapped the bundle and showed Sesshomaru his half demon child.

The servants hissed at the appearance of the creature.

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered to the servants. He inhaled and could smell the demon, smell that it's scent was a mix between his and Rin's. It really was his. He then stepped forward and took the child by the scruff of the neck, careful not to dig into it's flesh with his claws. "What have you done with her body?"

"She was cremated," Kagome answered and InuYasha brought forth the urn.

Sesshomaru grabbed the urn in his other hand and said, "Leave, now," and he started walking away.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, what are you going to do with the child?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru turned over his shoulder and gave a killing glance to Kagome.

"C'mon Kagome let's go, he's not going to hurt it." InuYasha said taking his wife's arm.

Sesshomaru walked to his room with his human's ashes in one hand and his mutated son in the other. When he opened the door to his room and the alpha female was waiting for him on his bed.

"Sesshomaru, what is that?" she asked disgusted, pointing at the disfigured creature Sesshomaru was holding.

"Leave now," was all he said and she was off the bed and past him into the hallway.

He set the ashes down on a table. He then lifted his son into his arms and held him tightly to his chest.

For a fleeting moment he thought of trying to resurrect her with Tenseiga, and then he thought of the priestess Kikyo who was dead and yet had still lived in the realm of the living.

He stopped this senseless train of thought and looked down on the child. He hadn't expected a child. What was he supposed to do now?

--------------

This should be the end. I might end up doing an epilogue or something. But this is probably it.

I wanted to explain about the "Alpha Female" thing and the deal with that is in wolf packs there is the alpha male and alpha female, and that's the main couple of the pack but the male still has like concubine type things. At least that's how I understand it. But that's how I wanted it to be with Sesshomaru because he is the alpha male.


End file.
